nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Episode/Purification
Purification is the major easter egg in The Final Episode, the thirteenth and final installment of Deathwish by Interceptor7 and EternalBlaze. Overview This is the major easter egg that pertains to the storyline itself. It is the process in which Richtofen and the group risk their lives to save all of humanity and to stop the zombie horde once and for all. 'Step 1' The first step involves in collecting the item that was retrieved in the last map, Hidden Shadows. If the host has performed the easter egg in that map, it will appear with the players in the spawn area. If the host hasn't completed the easter egg, the item will appear after the first Tak Zombie round. 'Step 2' In the entrance to the underground Group 935 base, there is a pedestal-like table in which the item must be placed on top of. Upon doing this, the first step of the entire process is completed and therefore, a puzzle is started. 'Step 3' Inside one of the managers' offices on the surface is a red knob, which must be pulled in order to activate what comes next. It activates a giant cannon-like weapon that comes up from the underground base, as if it had been waiting there. 'Step 4' The fourth step requires the players to inspect it, since it is foreign to them and they believe it is vital in their mission. After one player stares at it for about half a minute, their character will start to somehow recognize it (since they remember it from their memory wipe); this is different for each character, since Tank and Nikolai will have the same outcome, Caprice won't know what is is, and Richtofen will instantly recognize it. 'Step 5' The fifth step is to get the ammunition for the cannon. The players must find its ammo somewhere in the underground base, which are in one of the largest testing rooms in silver crates; each player must obtain one round. Upon obtaining the ammo, they must return to the cannon and insert their ammo into it and raise it back up towards the sky. 'Step 6' Due to the cannon's unique abilities, it must be activated via another way other than the power switch itself. In the managers' offices, there is a blue glowing button that will activate some of the cannon's power, but the other part of it is broken and must be fixed. The characters figure out that this power switch's parts have been lost over the course of time and they must travel back to the old maps in order to find these pieces. 'Step 7' The players will travel to each map (which are empty of course) and must find one hidden part in each. Upon obtaining all of these parts, they must return to the managers' office and insert the pieces into the control box and press the glowing blue button once more, thus completing the easter egg. End Products In addition to the item and completion of the easter egg, here's what the players get: 'Solo' *200 Gamerscore, Gold Trophy *15000 points in-game *A free Pack-a-Punch per player 'Co-Op' *150 Gamerscore (each), Gold Trophy (each) *10000 points in-game (each) *A free Pack-a-Punch per player *The final cutscene